


He Visits

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	He Visits

Sometimes, Leon visits Hagakure's room.

He sits on his bed, legs crossed, hands to his sides.

Sometimes, he comes covered in bruises.

Usually it's just a black eye or a bruised neck.

Sometimes, the bruises spread across his face and turn him a sickly shade of purple with blood leaking out of his mouth and nose.

Sometimes, he talks.

He talks about Sayaka. He talks about Mondo, and Chihiro, and Ishimaru and the things they've been doing. He talks about Celes and causes the fortune teller to twitch at every mention of her name. Hagakure never wants to look at him. Mostly from fear. He can hear blood dripping onto the floor when he arrives, and the lisp he sometimes has when he speaks due to the loss of a couple of teeth (He sometimes visits with them, but spits them out halfway through.) He always leaves the same way.

_"See you later, man."_

And the sound of footsteps trailing out of his room and down the hallway.

Hagakure was at his desk, writing silently and filling the room with the soft sound of a pencil scraping across the paper. The gentle sounds of sneakers meeting wood caused him to freeze for a second, only to readjust and start writing again. Behind him were the sounds (that Hagakure were sure he imagined) of a bed creaking with the new weight on it.

"Hey."

The pencil seemed to press more into the paper as the Fortune Teller wrote.

"...So Ishimaru shut up about his headaches. Chihiro's been working on some sort of game."

Leon began to talk in a hushed tone, about what the other male could only guess was a sort of afterlife. At every mention of another name, the writing utensil seemed to press deeper, and deeper

Until the lead broke with a snap.

Hagakure immediately jerked himself off his seat, throwing the piece of wood at Leon. His face was only slightly bruised this time, thank god. The pencil passed through the ghost, his face unchanging.

Silence.

"Why do you stop talking now!?" Hagakure yelled. He was angry, at Leon, at that damn "game", at these memories. 

Leon said nothing, but did stand up.

"Don't leave!"

Nothing.

Hagakure sprung forward, reaching out to grab Leon's arm.

His feet glided across the floor and his face met wood as he passed through him.

The room was still and silent. When the older male raised his head, he looked up at the same eyes that pleaded for mercy in that courtroom. The same that screamed for help when the metal chain tied him to a pole. The ones that slowly lost all life as he was beaten to death in an ironic fashion. He was kneeling down in front of him, staring. Hagakure reached out for him, his hands passing through his shoulders and body. He could feel hot tears at the tips of his eyes, closing them and staring back at the floor.

"...Why couldn't we _save you._ "

Leon said nothing, of course.

When he looked back up, the spirit was gone in a cold breeze. A simple sound kissed his ear and left him.

_"Don't worry."_


End file.
